The Backyardigans
|show = The Backyardigans |dub_identifier = Original |logo = The Backyardigans - title card (original).png |logo_caption = Original logo |country = USA |channels = Nick Jr. Nick Jr. (CBS) Nickelodeon Noggin Noggin (app) Pogo Treehouse TV TVNZ Disney Junior (Japan) |rating = USA |language = English |seasons = 4 |episodes = 80 |production_company = Nickelodeon Animation Studio Nelvana Guru Studios Pipeline Studios |recording_studio = Dubway Studios, NYC |starring = Christopher Grant, Jr. Gianna Bruzzese Jake Goldberg Jonah Bobo LaShawn Jefferies |air_date = Nickelodeon (United States): – Treehouse TV: – |channel_site = http://www.nickjr.com/the-backyardigans/ |channel_title = Nick Jr. |channel_site2 = http://www.treehousetv.com/show/backyardigans |channel_title2 = Treehouse TV |distributor = United States: Nickelodeon Rest of world: Nelvana |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Backyardigans |imdb = tt0439349 |tv.com = the-backyardigans |wikia = http://backyardigans.wikia.com |video = File:Backyardigans Show Opener - theme song, original version (English) }}The Backyardigans is an American-Canadian . Plot In a place where you belong, where you’ll probably sing a song, and maybe dance along, you’ll find The Backyardigans! Five spirited animal friends, Uniqua, Pablo, Tyrone, Tasha, and Austin, and their vivid imaginations take them on epic musical journeys in their own backyard in Pittsburgh. Channel history In the , The Backyardigans previously aired on Nickelodeon, Nick Jr. (previously Noggin), and Nick on CBS with a TV-Y rating. The series also formerly aired on Univision's Planeta U block until late . Worldwide, the series airs on Nickelodeon, but, because the series' international broadcasts are handled by Corus Entertainment, a co-owner of the series, channels unrelated to Viacom or the family of Nickelodeon channels were licensed to pick up the series; for example, the Brazilian Portuguese and Latin American Spanish dubs are aired on Discovery Kids (a Corus-owned network), the French dub is aired in Canada on Télé-Québec, in Poland on TVP's line of networks, in Portugal on RTP1, RTP2, and Canal Panda, in Serbia on Ultra and Mini, in Spain on Boomerang and Cartoonito, in Norway on TV2 Junior, in Israel on the Hop! Channel, in South Korea on Educational Broadcasting System, and in New Zealand, on Television New Zealand. Corus, under its company Nelvana, also allowed online content for the series, such as on Netflix, and a newly produced dub in China. Cast |actor = Lashawn Tináh Jefferies Jamia Simone Nash Avion Baker |audio = }} |actor = Zach Tyler Eisen Jake Goldberg |audio = }} |actor = Reginald Davis Jr. Jordan Coleman Christopher Grant Jr. Corwin C. Tuggles Leon Thomas III Damani Roberts Tyrel Jackson Williams |audio = }} |actor = Naelee Rae Gianna Bruzzese Kristin Klabunde Gabriella Malek |audio = }} |actor = Jonah Bobo Thomas Sharkey Nicholas Barash |audio = }} |} International versions version |logo = The Backyardigans - title card (Albanian, 2008).png |channels = Bang Bang Çufo }} version |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Albanian, 2010).png |channels = Çufo }} |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Arabic).png |channels = Baraem Jeem TV Majid Kids TV }} |logo = |channels = Almajd TV Network Besma }} |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Cantonese).png |channels = TVB Pearl direct-to-video }} }} Nickelodeon }} Nickelodeon Nickelodeon HD Nick Jr. }} Nickelodeon (UK and Ireland) Nick Jr. (UK and Ireland) Nick Jr. Too Nick Jr. on TMF }} Nickelodeon (Finland) }} Nickelodeon Nickelodeon Junior Télé-Québec Zouzous (France 5) }} Nickelodeon (Austria) Nickelodeon (Germany) Nickelodeon (Switzerland) Nick Jr. (Austria) Nick Jr. (Germany) Nick Jr. (Switzerland) }} |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Hebrew).png |channels = Hop! }} |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Dutch).png |channels = ZeeQ }} tvOne }} Nick Jr. Nick Jr. +1 }} |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Japanese).png |channels = Nickelodeon Disney Junior }} |version = EBS version |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Korean).png |channels = Educational Broadcasting System Kids1 Nickelodeon }} |version = KTH version |logo = ackyardigans - logo (Korean, KTH).png |channels = PLAYYKIDS eduTV }} }} |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Standard Chinese).png |channels = BesTV }} |version = DVD version |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Taiwanese Mandarin).png |channels = direct-to-video }} |version = TV version |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Taiwanese Mandarin).png |channels = YOYO Nick (YOYOTV) }} TE REO }} }} TVP1 TVP ABC http://abc.tvp.pl/18828612/przyjaciele-z-podworka }} TV Cultura }} RTP1 RTP2 }} |version = voice-over |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Russian).png |channels = direct-to-video }} | |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Serbian).png |channels = Mini Ultra }} |logo = |channels = Sri Lanka Rūpavāhinīc }} Teletica Canal 7 }} Cartoonito La 2 }} Nickelodeon Nick Jr. }} |version = version |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Thai, 2009).png |channels = direct-to-video }} |version = version |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Thai, unauthorized).png |channels = direct-to-video }} |version = version |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Thai).png |channels = direct-to-video }} |} References Category:Nick Jr. (United States) programming Category:CBS programming Category:Nickelodeon (United States) programming Category:Noggin programming Category:Noggin (app) programming Category:Pogo programming Category:Treehouse TV programming Category:TVNZ programming Category:Disney Junior (Japan) programming